deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa (リュウ・ハヤブサ, Ryū Hayabusa) is a superior shinobi, and the star of the ''Ninja Gaiden'' series. He first appeared in the [[w:c:ninjagaiden:Ninja Gaiden (NES)|original Ninja Gaiden]], but later appeared as a consistent character for the ''Dead or Alive'' series, which sparked a renewal of the Ninja Gaiden franchise as well. A member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan’s head family, Ryu often takes on the leadership responsibilities of the clan and the protection of the Dragon Sword while his father, Jô Hayabusa, trains in the mountains. History Dark Dragon Blade Incident Set two years before the first Dead or Alive tournament, Ryu is a young Hayabusa ninja taking care of the clan while his father is out training in the mountains. However, while he himself was visiting the Shadow Ninja Clan, headed by his uncle, Murai, the Hayabusa clan comes under attack by the Greater Fiend, Doku, who was in search of the Dark Dragon Blade. Ryu arrives in time only to watch Kureha get cut down by Doku. He himself is also cut down soon after. However, he is resurrected by the clan’s animal spirit and embarks on a quest of vengeance against Doku in order to get the Dark Dragon Blade back. Learning that the fiends were from the Holy Vigoor Empire, Ryu, with assistance from the Mugen Tenshin ninja, Ayane and the renowned blacksmith, Muramasa, infiltrates the nation’s capital and starts a bloodbath of destruction throughout the city as he cuts down, not only fiends but ninja of the Black Spider Ninja Clan, who also hoped to obtain the Dark Dragon Blade, and the nation’s military as well. During his rampage, he encounters a fiend hunter named Rachel, who was also on a quest for vengeance against the fiends for what they had done to her sister, Alma. Eventually Ryu confronts Doku, this time defeating the spirit-warrior. However, he is momentarily cursed by the fiend, as he began to turn into a fiend himself. In an effort to rid himself of the curse, he confronts the nation’s Emperor, who was also then possessing the Dark Dragon Blade, and destroys him. It was only then revealed that the mastermind behind the entire affair was Murai himself, who sought the power of the fully awakened Dark Dragon Blade. Ryu was forced to kill his uncle and destroyed the blade in order to ensure peace to the world. Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Six months after the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ryu is training his protege, Momiji, when the village is attacked by the Black Spider Ninja Clan. After learning that they were working for the Fiends, an ancient race of demons, and learning that Momiji was abducted, Ryu fights through hordes of hellish beasts in order to save his student. Eventually, he faced the legendary Evil God known as the Dark Dragon and defeats it, returning home with Momiji safe and sound and continues her training. Fight Against the Archfiends Now one year after the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ryu is met by CIA agent Sonia, who warns him of an impending attack on the village by the Black Spider Ninja Clan. After learning that the Fiends plan to resurrect one of the Archfiends, the Super Ninja travels the world searching for an artifact that was stolen from his ancestral home, the Hayabusa Village. Eventually, he comes face to face with Genshin, the iron willed leader of the Spider Ninja and eventually defeats him in battle. Although too late to stop the Archfiend's resurrection, he succeeds in destroying the demon god and pays his respects to Genshin. The First Tournament Hearing that Kasumi had run away from her village to seek vengeance for Hayate, Ryu tracked her to the Dead or Alive Tournament, where he joined the tournament as a participant in order to keep an eye on her. When Raidou and Kasumi had a Ninpo energy duel using the Torn Sky Blast, Ryu threw a kunai into the genetically altered rogue ninja's arm, distracting him long enough for Kasumi to kill him with the Ninpo. But as soon as the dust cleared from the following explosion, Ryu discovers that Kasumi had been captured, and leaves to find her. The Second Tournament Ryu entered the second Dead or Alive tournament in order to confront and defeat the renegade Tengu Gohyakumine Bankotsubo, who had somehow managed to escape into the Human Dimension from the Tengu World. After getting close to DOATEC scientist Lisa and taking her ID card, Ryu meets with Irene and infiltrates the DOATEC Germany lab in the Black Forest of Germany. There he finds Kasumi and rescues her from Lisa and Kasumi's clone, Alpha. Thanks to the data he retrieved from the lab, he and Irene piece together the connection between Raidou's inhuman strength and Alpha. To both of their surprise, the Epsilon Project resurrected Hayate from his comatose state. Kasumi tries to go after Hayate despite Ryu's stand against it, and Ryu is left with no choice but to send Ayane after her. Meanwhile Ryu tries to warn the other competitors about the danger of DOATEC, but finds them unwilling to backdown, and so he proceeds to knock them out of the contest. Eventually he meets Ein; who is actually the missing Hayate suffering from amnesia. After Ryu defeats him, and restores some symbolance of his memory, Ryu sets off to face the Tengu of Destruction himself before he could cause anymore damage. Ryu bests the mad Tengu in hand to hand combat, killing him and preventing his madness from spreading. Ryu reunites with Hayate and Kasumi, and, with encouragement, the two battle as siblings, reviving Hayate's memory in the process. But all was not well yet, as their reunion was interrupted by Genra of the Hajin Mon sect. Genra reveals himself as the one who broke the barrier and summoned Bankotsubo, and then sicks Ayane, possesed by Genra's Genjutsu to fight the two shinobi masters. Alpha joins the fight but the two emerge the victors. Ryu then introduces Hayate to Irene, and fills his best friend in on the DOATEC issue. The Third Tournament Ryu sits on the roof of Azuchi on a moonlit night. He says that Hayate couldn't possibly defeat Genra, but Hayate tells him he doesn't know Genra at all. Ryu tests Hayate to see if he remembers everything. Hayate appears to beat him, only to realize Ryu used the Kawarimi (変わり身substitution) technique to trick him at the last second. Ryu tells him that he and Hayate can settle their bout in the third tournament. Later Hayate and Ryu restart their fight. Ryu initially plays around with Hayate, and then he fights him seriously. Things heat up extremely when the two use their strongest Ninpo techniques, but the fight is interupted by Ayane, who alerts Ryu to Irene's kidnapping by Christie. After defeating the assassin, Ryu realizes that it was a diversion, and rushes to Hellfire to save his friends. As Genra in his monstrous Omega form prepares to deal the fatal blow to Hayate and Ayane, Ryu throws a kunai into his helmet and slashes him with the sacred Hayabusa ninja clan relic, the Dragon Sword. Using all the strength he can, he buys time for the two Tenjin Ninja to use a dual Ninpo to end the fight, killing Genra in the process as Ryu rolls to safety. The Fourth Tournament Invited to participate in a group offensive, Ryu joins Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane to stop DOATEC during the fourth tournament. Ryu and Ayane come across Christie, who was trying to stop the ninjas from destroying the DOATEC Tritower. However, her attempt failed and the building fell from the detonator Helena set off. Ryu also saved Kasumi from being shot by Helena Douglas and later encouraged her to fight her clone, Alpha-152, which he thought was her fight alone. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Ryu's Outfit Catalogues Personality Ryu has the demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, due to his prolific lineage and mantle of station as a respected ninja. His exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others, and he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. Much like Gen Fu and Eliot, he adopts a tranquil nature; free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused. Through the Dead or Alive tournament, he has extricated himself from many of the subplots involving other characters, concentrating instead purely on the larger goals that present themselves. He is Hayate's best friend and an ally of Kasumi and Ayane. He and his ninja brethren have been direct players in the defeat of every major threat in the D.O.A. tournaments, himself defeating the rogue Tengu in single combat during the second tournament. Ryu has befriended several people from the DOA tournaments, notably Jann Lee, with whom he shares a mutual respect. Etymology The kanji used to spell Ryu's name (龍) means "Dragon". Ryu's surname "Hayabusa" (隼) means "Peregrine Falcon". Relationships Hayate Ryu and Hayate are good friends. They are both the same rank and intelligence. Ryu is very protective of his friends, so he watches over Hayate too. In Dead or Alive 3, Ryu decides to destroy Genra to keep Hayate safe. Under Hayate's orders, Ryu watches over his younger sister Kasumi. Hence why he always by her side. Ayane Ryu and Ayane have worked together on two separate occasions; five if counting the Tengu affair in the second Dead or Alive tournament, the Omega affair and the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan’s attack on DOATEC. Since the Dark Dragon Blade affair the two seemed to have formed a friendly working relationship, with each recognizing the other’s skills and capabilities. Kasumi As a family friend, Ryu is a good friend to Kasumi as he watches over her and tries to protect her from harm during Hayate’s recovery/absence. Her strong-willed nature does prove to make this difficult at times however, such as when she entered the Dead or Alive tournament, forcing Ryu to also enter if he was to continue keeping an eye on her. He tries to stop her in Dead or Alive and Dead or Alive 2 but fails. He doesn't see her in Dead or Alive 3 but in Dead or Alive 4, Ryu saved her from Helena. Jann Lee Though Ryu has befriended several people from the Dead or Alive tournaments, Jann Lee is notable since the Tengu incident onwards due to their gradual recognition and respect for each other’s abilities despite Jann Lee being a civilian. They have formed somewhat of a friendly rivalry. Rachel Her relationship with Ryu is complicated to say the least. Ryu at first didn't like Rachel at all when she was testing him during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, but the two have come to mutual terms and slay the evil Fiends together whenever they meet, forming a working relationship. Momiji Momiji is the last of the Hayabusa Clan's shrine maidens, and is also Ryu's student. A prodigy in the Ninja Arts, Momiji has grown to be an exceptional kunoichi in her own right. She looks up to her master with pride, and Ryu is equally proud of his disciple and sister-in-arms, having her accompany him on missions. Jô Hayabusa Ryu has always admired his father and mentor, Jô Hayabusa, and trained hard to be as skilled as him. To Jô's delight, Ryu eventually surpassed him in skill and Jô, satisfied that his son has grown into a man worthy of the Dragon Ninja mantle, bequeathed their ancestral treasure, the Dragon Sword, into Ryu's care. Jô loves his son and does anything to protect his only child, throwing himself in harms way without hesitation. Murai Ryu's uncle, Murai, from his mother's side of the family had peaceably defected from the Hayabusa clan. He then, however, betrayed his nephew during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident so that he could obtain the power of the Dark Dragon. In the end Ryu had no choice but to destroy Murai, sending him plummetting to his death into the pit of the Underworld. Irene Lew Irene's first encounter with Ryu is in the original Ninja Gaiden, where she shoots and captures him with a tranquilizer dart. She gives him the Shadow demon statue, and is later taken hostage by the Jaquio in order to force Ryu to hand over the statue. Although Ryu complies, the Jaquio keeps Irene to be sacrificed, and drops Ryu into a pit. However, Ryu manages to find a way out and defeats the Jaquio, escaping the collapsing temple with Irene. As the two fall in love, Irene disobeys an order from Foster to kill Ryu, and defeats the Jaquio, escaping the collapsing temple with Irene. They eventually married. Gameplay ]] Dead or Alive Ryu is generally considered the top-tier character, both due to canon and gameplay. His reaction, execution time, and throws are all above-average, making him a balanced character, and his mix-up game is excellent. Additionally, Hayabusa's Izuna-Otoshi combo throw is one of the most effective in the game, garnering an average 80 points of damage. His mix-ups and "surprise" (like his Asuka-Gaeshi) attacks keep many players guessing which angle or height he will strike from. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive'' (1996 - 1998) *''Dead or Alive 2'' (1999 - 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) Dead or Alive 5 Ryu, along with Hayate and possibly Kasumi, has been confirmed to be a playable character in Dead or Alive 5, which is set to be released in 2012. During Tokyo Game Show 2011, Team Ninja showed a pre-alpha trailer featuring Hayate and Ryu battling on top of an unfinished building. Dead or Alive-Related Media DOA: Dead or Alive Ryu's appears in the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, portrayed by Kane Kosugi, where he performs a role similar to the games. In the movie, Ryu is shown as a faithful friend to Kasumi and Hayate. He breaks the news of Hayate's supposed death to Kasumi and begs her not to leave the village. After she does so, he follows her and after a brief confrotation on the plane, Kasumi accepts his help. He fights Eliot early on and wins. Near the end of the movie, he encounters Bayman trying to leave the island with the money and fights him. He is the only male character who makes it to the semi-finals. Throughout the movie, Ryu and Kasumi have shown to have romantic feelings for each other. Non-Dead or Alive Appearences Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Ryu makes a guest appearance in version of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. He is an NPC that offers three different quests to the player. If the player manages to complete all of the challenges he gives them, they earn the right to wield the Dragon Sword in battle. Its attack pattern is similar to the Curved Sword move-set that appears in the game, but with its own unique special attacks taken straight from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Musou Orochi 2 Ryu is set to appear in the up-coming Koei hack-and-slash game Musou Orochi 2 as a playable character, representing the Ninja Gaiden '' series. He will be one of five guest characters, staring along side Joan of Arc, Achilles, Ayane, and Nemea. Ryu will appear in his own stage that depicts Kyoto as it is seen in the beginning of ''Ninja Gaiden 2. Preview screenshots show him working with Kotarō Fūma and Kunoichi, as the 3 of them face off agents of the demon Kiyomori Taira, the war strategist and loyal servant of the Demon King Orochi. ZEN Pinball Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Ryu appears as part of the deco of this specialized pinball series for the PlayStation Network, and also features on its logo. Outfit Usages The style of Ryu’s shinobi outfit appears as an unlockable SPARTAN armor type in Halo 3, known as "Hayabusa". Used in multiplayer the armor is unlocked by collecting thirteen skulls for the helmet, nine skulls for the shoulder armor, and five skulls for the chest armor. Furthermore, if the 1000 gamerpoints are obtained from the Halo 3 achievements, a replica of the Dragon Sword can be obtained, however it cannot be used as a weapon, only acting as an addition to the armor. His suit also appears as an optional costume in . Parts of Ryu's Ninja Gaiden outfit also appears as special costume DLC for PS3 owners of Dynasty Warriors: Online for their character. 600px-HayabusaArmor.png|Hayabusa's armor in Halo 3 SuperSwingGolfRyu.jpg|Ryu in Super Swing Golf: Season 2 Ryu Costume Parts - DWOnline.PNG|Ryu Costume Parts for Dynasty Warriors: Online In Popular Culture Dead Fantasy Also see: Ryu on Dead Fantasy Wiki Ryu appears as a combatant in the fan-made CG movie series Dead Fantasy, where fighters of the Dead or Alive series battle cast members from the Final Fantasy franchise. He uses the Dragon Sword, and fights along Momiji. They are set to have a battle with their "main rivals" - Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII, and Kairi and Naminé from Kingdom Hearts - in a future episode. Musical Themes *''Blade of Ryu'' - Dead or Alive and Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate *''Blade of Ryu ~mr. Tom Mix~'' - Dead or Alive (PlayStation) *''The Shooted'' - Dead or Alive 2, Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate and Dead or Alive: Dimensions *''Look Ahead'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Hunting Time'' - Dead or Alive 3 Ending Theme *''Hunter's Moon'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''Brave Heart'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Gallery Trivia *In the original Dead or Alive, Ryu was supposed to be a new character named Kamui, but one of the staff members suggested featuring Ryu Hayabusa, and Ryu was added to the roster. *In Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, one of Ryu's alternate costumes pays homage to Zhao Yun from the Dynasty Warriors franchise. *Ryu's eyes became green, contrary to the brown eyes from Ninja Gaiden (NES). Itagaki revealed in the interview with Famitsu that this change was made because "the green eyes looked cool on Ryu". External Links * *Ninja Gaiden Wiki: Ryu Hayabusa Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive Online Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Ninjutsu Practitioners